


Understanding

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: Puck tries to understand.Disclaimer: *bows in the general direction of Maggie Stiefvater*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/gifts).



Puck understands Dove. Her horse whinnies in delight at seeing her, tossing her head and pawing the ground. Dove snorts and shoves at Puck, wanting attention, wanting food, her bad manners tolerable because she’s _Dove_ and Puck knows Dove would never actually hurt her. 

The same isn’t true of Corr. Puck is still learning the art of dealing with the _capaill uisce_ , and though a somewhat broken one lives half on her property, half on Sean’s, she’s never quite sure she can trust Corr. She’s fed him fresh meat and ridden his back (before he became broken, helping to save both her own life and Dove’s) and raced alongside him on Dove. It doesn’t mean she understands him and his breed. The water horses are dangerous predators. The deaths of her parents prove as much. 

But Puck can admire Corr, even if she can’t understand him. And knowing Corr could have had his freedom but chose to remain with Sean means more to her than she can ever begin to explain. So Corr lives in her pasture occasionally, limping about and sometimes sniffing at Dove through the fence. 

He’s beautiful, Corr is, even if he’s broken. Puck isn’t sure if there’s a way to eventually heal him but he’s here and so is Sean. Between them, they’ll do their best. 

And maybe, someday she’ll understand the _capail uisce_ the way she does Dove.


End file.
